


First

by wafflesex



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, I haven't written a fanfic in years BUT HERE YOU GO, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, have I mentioned tooth-rotting fluff yet, sort of a new year fic, sort of slow build, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesex/pseuds/wafflesex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sousuke, Rin will always be his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord I haven't been on the fanfic scene in years hi. That being said, this is an un-beta'd piece of work and... more or less it was all written on the spot for mindless self indulgence. I've always wanted to write a fanfic for Free! ever since I got into it back in 2013, buuuuut with work and school, that never happened. Until now apparently haaa. AT ANY RATE, please enjoy!

The first time they speak, it's weird, to say the least.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The boy with dark brown hair and tilted teal eyes looks up from his desk and the scribbles of notes he's been pretending to take for the past half hour and for the first time since this morning, Rin swears he catches the slightest flicker of emotion on his face. He can't be certain, but his mother has always called him perceptive–whatever that means–so that must mean he's onto something good. The smile on his own face is bright and expectant and leaves his classmates wondering what he eats in the morning that keeps him going throughout the day.  
  
The new kid in front of him, as it turns out, has recently joined that curious group, but unlike his classmates who have all learned to adapt and even accept, he frowns and grumbles, visibly annoyed.  
  
It's enough for Rin to widen his smile regardless and he tightens his fingers into the back of his chair. "Uh, hello? What's the matter? Can't you talk?"  
  
"I _can_ ," the new kid mutters towards his notebook, the pencil in his hand starting to quiver with how tightly he's holding it. "I'm just _busy_."

"If that's the case, then you've been busy all week. How come you never talk?" 

"What do you want, Matsuoka?"

Ah, that's a step at least. He's using his name! Rin settles into his desk chair a little more so his arms can fold over the back for his chin to rest on. The new kid's been sitting behind him all week and while for most that grumpy glare of his would be unsettling, it leaves the back of his neck tickling instead. In all honesty, he thinks he's kind of funny. It's well into their lunch hour and he's already done with the bento his mom packed this morning, and with the rest of the class otherwise preoccupied, this is the perfect time to strike up a conversation, clearly. 

"Do you swim?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Come on, you heard me! Do you swim?" Rin's red eyes are beaming and its impossible for the new kid to stay focused on his notebook for long. He looks up again, pouting this time, which definitely seems like a step up from flat out glaring as far as Rin is concerned. 

"No," he replies curtly to which Rin sits up straighter, beaming eyes widening into the size of dinner plates. The new kid looks like he regrets his response completely. Too late to take it back now. 

"Huh? How's that possible?" Rin asks as he leans in and nearly tips his chair back in the process. "You look like you do!" 

The other boy actually puts his pencil down for once within the spine of his notebook and folds the pages over so he won't lose his place later. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It _means_ you have the figure for it. You're really tall, you know. You should take advantage of it! There's a swim club here too, so why don't you join?" 

"I don't like swimming. It's not for me." 

"And how do you know that? Have you tried?" 

Grumpy doesn't respond because he's already starting to pack up his supplies in his backpack in preparation for the bell to ring. Honestly. He doesn't know what this Matsuoka kid is aiming for, but it isn't very impressive or practical. If he's trying to cajole him into joining his weird club ten minutes before their lunch break ends, then he's only setting himself up for disappointment. However, it seems his dismissive tactic isn't exactly working to his advantage either, because when he's finished zipping up and snapping his bag, Matsuoka's still staring at him, this time with brows furrowed and lips pursed. 

… He's actually surprised he's capable of pulling that look off. 

"If you're scared or something, then I get it. But why waste your potential before you've even tried?" 

"What _potential_ are you talking about?" 

Rin doesn't get to respond to that because soon the door to their classroom slides open and their teacher sets foot in the room once again, ready to begin the next lesson of the day with her binders and pens and chalk all laid out on her desk. Somehow though, the boy behind him believes he isn't done with this conversation, not in the slightest, and as he takes out his kanji notebook to start his work, he feels a dark sense of dread clutching at his chest. 

… Sousuke joins the swim club a week later. 

* * *

   
The first time he holds Rin's hand is in the dead of winter, when the snow's beginning to fall and he feels like he's drowning in layer after layer of every jacket he could find in his closet. It's not that he's even that cold, that being said, and it's not that he's even afraid of slipping on ice. 

But Rin says he's leaving and Rin says he's switching schools. He says he's found a new team to swim with, some new people to start a relay, a boy who just might help him accomplish all his dreams– 

No, he isn't that cold... but inside his chest he feels his heart shiver. 

If he only believed a little harder, pushed a little harder, then maybe Rin would stay. But that isn't like him–he doesn't do things _for Rin_ –so he only nods and looks ahead at the frozen world before them, quietly accepting and understanding even if it makes him feel weird. 

"Sousuke, let's go! If we get to my place early, we can show mom that new song we learned in music!" 

"Ah– Oi, Rin! Slow down!" 

Rin takes his hand before he can stop him and drags him down the sidewalk in a fit of warm laughter that sounds and feels like the chime of a bell. And all the way, Sousuke follows, no more than a step behind and sometimes even coming up shoulder to shoulder with the other boy until he can feel the frayed end of his scarf tickling his cheek. Rin's warmth is more than enough of a distraction to keep him running through the rest of the day, forgetting any previous talk of Iwatobi and Australia and whoever or whatever else will come to separate their hands someday down the road.

* * *

  
The first thing he sees when he wakes up with a light head and heavy chest is the outline of something red sitting at his bedside. The lights in the room are fluorescent and bright, a strain on his sensitive eyes, but the shadow beside him blocks it out soon enough, understanding, and he can't help but let out a groggy laugh. He's certain the smile to follow is lopsided and he's positive he looks as awful as he feels, but clearly that isn't reason enough for the figure nearby to get up and leave. It's selfish thinking, he knows... but he hopes he's been there the entire day just waiting for him to wake up. 

"… Hey." _Shit_ , he sounds awful. 

Rin's face finally comes into view just as he replies. His brows are furrowed together, his hair is a bit unruly, and his cheeks hold the lightest dusting of pink just beneath his eyes. Sousuke doesn't have to ask to know he's been crying. 

"How're you feeling?" the other boy asks, scooting his chair in a little closer though being mindful of the wires and cables hanging at Sousuke's bedside. Rin's long since grown sick of the smell of stiff hospital sheets and stale food, but he's handling it well enough. Sousuke meanwhile laughs again in response even if it makes the entire right side of his body feel like it's being ripped apart. 

"Like shit." 

Rin isn't impressed with the light hearted tone to that, but he lets it pass just this once, choosing instead to fold his arms over the edge of the bed with an exasperated sigh. "I'll call the nurse so she can give you your meds. It's been a few hours anyway." 

"Rin." 

"Hm?" The redhead stands from his chair and cracks his neck and it’s the first time in an entire day that Sousuke's able to get a good look at him. That stupid camo shirt and a pair of black jeans, his usual metal pendant dangling over his chest– He's pretty sure if he looks hard enough around the room, he'll find that impossibly long trench coat hanging somewhere too. Rin's fashion sense has always been different and loud and just like the fluorescent lights it should give Sousuke the worst headache of the century. But he revels in it instead, appreciating the familiarity and the warmth it brings him in such an uncertain and new environment. 

The look he gives his best friend is tired but soft and genuine, downturned eyes bright and, honestly, so, _so_ happy. 

Rin feels that look all the way to his bones. It pierces his skin and melts the muscles beneath. It sinks into his veins and into his bloodstream until he swears the only thing coursing through him at that second is his idiot of a best friend, lying there, _smiling_ as if nothing in the world could ever be wrong. This idiot who sacrificed his entire swimming career and all his dreams just to be where he is now... with staples in his shoulder, a sling around his arm and Rin by his side. 

"I can't wait to swim with you again." 

"… Me too, you big jerk."

* * *

  
The first time he kisses Rin is probably at the most inconvenient moment. But, then again, Sousuke's never been one to pay much attention to punctuality, so in his mind it's just as good a time as any. 

It's a year after graduation and once again Rin's on the move, having packed up his things into three suitcases and one carry-on with every intention of staying overseas for who knows how long again. He hopes he won't be a stranger this time around, but doesn't voice it just like all the other times, knowing Rin will ultimately make his own decisions and that he'll have to give in no matter what. Anyway, Sousuke doesn't quite know why he's worried. After all, Rin's been good on visiting on a regular basis–for a month in the summer and a month in the winter. Why should this time be any different? 

"Well, that's all checked in." 

Sousuke looks up from his phone then pockets it quickly once he realizes his best friend is already heading off towards the TSA line. They're a hour early–punctual Rin wouldn't let them be any later than that–but Sousuke feels as if that still isn't enough time for just the two of them. They aren't needy friends and they never were. The distance between them came with an calm and quiet understanding rather than mourning or missing. And yet this time around for reasons Sousuke may or may not be able to identify, he finds himself staring at his best friend's back with an odd sense of longing, maybe even sadness. He trusts Rin more than anyone. He knows he'll do well and that he'll come back in a few months time just as he always has. But those five years apart when they were younger brought with it so many questions and worries... He feels entitled to be sad and anxious even just this once. 

Rin's hair is tied back today, the end of it stuck through the back of a plain baseball cap, and his clothes are loose and comfortable for his flight, so that makes him an easy target for Sousuke's wandering fingers which reach ahead and playfully swat at the tiny bunch of maroon hair. It gives him the desired effect: Rin leaps up and waves a hand behind him as if trying to shoo away a fly. 

Funny. A long time ago he remembers not being able to outrun this kid who would always turn around in his seat to pester him during their midday lessons. Now he can't seem to stop himself from giving chase. 

"Oi! Knock it off." 

"I told you it'll always happen whenever you put the ponytail in." 

"Don't go blaming the victim, you bastard." 

Rin's leg comes up then and nudges Sousuke's shin to which the taller boy laughs out loud, almost childish and carefree. But they're now a few minutes behind schedule so Rin doesn't have time to continue his usual punishment as much as he'd like, weirdly enough to Sousuke's dismay. The redhead lowers his leg again and with his bag slung over one shoulder he turns towards the security line where Sousuke isn't allowed to follow. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you," Rin says with a toothy grin and an outstretched arm. At the end of it his fingers are curled forward into a loose fist which Sousuke's quick to respond to, tapping those knuckles with his own. 

"Yeah. Don't forget to call Gou when you get there. She worries when you don't do it right away." 

Rin scoffs. "Yeah, yeah." He waves this time and starts to backstep off but Sousuke's faster and more alert than he's ever been, so before he can blink or protest, Rin swings forward as the older boy catches him by the forearm, his grip firm but gentle enough to not seem suspicious. His world spins and all at once he feels like he's flying and drowning at the same time. 

Sousuke's taken Rin's hat off and holds it by the brim to use as a makeshift blockade, hiding both his and Rin's faces from the rest of the busy airport while he leans in to plant a kiss on his parted lips. Sousuke's never been one to want to bring attention to himself–at least anywhere swimming isn't concerned–but Rin means more to him than anything he has and ever will know. Even if it's risky, he wants to show that at least once. 

He's the first to pull away and when he does he stares back at owlish, bewildered red eyes. He doesn't know if that means he's about to be punched or kicked, but either way, Sousuke smiles before carefully placing the hat back on his best friend's head where it belongs. His ponytail is probably messed up and lopsided, but Rin doesn't seem to be paying much attention to anything else but Sousuk _e's_ _stupid_ _face._  

In the end, Rin is ten minutes behind schedule because of that stunt, and Sousuke's surprised to have made it out of the airport terminal with little more than a bruised shin. 

Rin finally calls him a week later, blubbering like a child and stammering over his words one after the other, demanding an explanation or an apology or _anything_ so he can at least _try_ to fall asleep _once_ this week. Sousuke's explanation is short and simple: he loves him and he needed him to know.

* * *

  
Their first date isn't exactly a _date_ , per se, and ever-the-romantic-Rin still isn't sure it can count as one in the first place. Sousuke, on the other hand, could not care less so long as he's talking to and seeing Rin at all. 

It takes place over the phone and both of them are smart enough to bring a backup charger with them before they set out for the day. Admittedly, it isn't anything spectacular, but that's to be expected for first-timers, isn't it? Even Sousuke has to admit he's a little embarrassed for not preparing anything more in advance. But he does manage to dress up nicer–he bought a new button up for the occasion–and he does manage to not lose his way to the beach... with Rin's help, of course. 

The sun's going down when he arrives and thankfully the coast is empty save for an elderly couple calmly strolling along the shore with their fingers intertwined. Sousuke finds a dry patch of sand for himself and Rin and sits with his legs crossed beneath him, shoes and socks kicked off and neatly (note: _neatly_ ) put away beside him. Rin might not be here to kick his ass, but he sure as hell will talk his ear off if he doesn't clean up after himself. 

"This spot look ok?" he asks as he flips the view on his phone camera to show the ocean and the horizon before him. The water looks like it's going up in flames, tinted with sparkling orange and yellow hues as the sun disappears. On the other end, Rin hums thoughtfully while the sound of seagulls call in the background. They've only been together... _as a couple..._ for about a month, but they've been best friends for years, so why both of them are even the slightest bit nervous is anyone's guess. In a way though, Sousuke finds it charming, and he has to hold back a laugh when Rin insists he scoot over a couple inches to make sure the location is absolutely, 100% on point. 

Rin's on some Australian beach, the name of which Sousuke still can't pronounce no matter how many times Rin repeats it for him, and he's been there for a few minutes now just waiting for Sousuke to step out of the train and situate himself before they can start. Just for added kicks, Sousuke scoots a little too far to the left just to hear Rin groan and slap his palm hard against the sand. 

"Sousuke, I'm serious!" 

"Sorry, sorry. I know you are." He knows how particular Rin is, how he's been planning this for the past few weeks and probably losing sleep over it too. So he obeys eventually and shifts as he's told, not stopping until Rin says so and he's got sand in his pockets and under his nails. It's all worth it though, or so he assumes, because he doesn't hear anymore complaints on Rin's end after that. 

Rin sighs and once Sousuke turns his phone to look down at the screen he watches the wind catch in his hair, pushing back the bangs he just recently had cut. It's weird seeing him with it that short–he's gotten the back trimmed down too–and his fingers itch with longing to reach out and flick at the strands covering his neck. _He won't be able to tie it when it's that short_ , he thinks as Rin pulls his knees in to his chest and rests his chin atop them, eyes gazing down at his screen and straight into Sousuke's own. If he focuses hard enough, he thinks he can see the faintest bit of a tan on his arms and maybe a tiny freckle or two on his shoulders. Rin isn't the type to burn easily, he remembers, as excited and brash as he can be, because he's organized and fastidious and always has to remind everyone else on the team to pack their sunblock before going outside in the summer– That's just how Rin is. 

How his Rin is. 

They sit together in silence for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of the waves brushing along the sand, but eventually Rin's the one to break. The look on his face is calm but solemn and Sousuke wishes he could reach through the phone to push some of those shorter red strands behind his ear. "How's your shoulder?" he asks to which Sousuke shrugs. 

"I won't really know until I can swim again." 

"But in general?" 

Sousuke places his left hand on his right shoulder and gives it a few small rolls. He feels like a creaky piece of machinery most days, used and worn out after his visits to the gym for his weekly physical therapy sessions. He's been told multiple times his shoulder won't function the way it used to, that he'll have a hard time carrying heavy objects and likely won't be able to break his fastest records in the water if he decides to return to swimming in the end, but, Sousuke being Sousuke, he lets those words go in one ear and out the other. It's a bad habit and one he swore he would try to break for Rin's sake, but as the days pass and he sees his boyfriend moving farther and farther away, living out his dream as he always wanted, there's no denying the pang of envy that strikes his heart. He wants to be there. He wants to be where he's always belonged: at Rin's side. 

He lies, not wanting to dampen the mood of their first date. "It's better," he says with a smile, and it's not really a lie when he thinks about it. The surgery last year did help... but the scar that remains is a constant and painful reminder of what he still can't and might never have. 

Rin's gaze drops at the sand beside him. He knows he's lying, but he doesn't want to ruin the mood either. Normally he'd press and pry... but not today. Not when he hasn't seen or heard from Sousuke in a week. "That's good." 

The date lasts well into the evening, long after the sun has gone and the moon has started to soar into the sky. They talk about Sousuke's job at his father's business, about Gou and her new life in the local college, but mostly they talk about the two of them, past, present, and future. Rin, Sousuke knows, only wants to look ahead. He doesn't like focusing on the past nearly as much as himself. Sousuke, on the other hand, sometimes believes he exists there in those days when his and Rin's futures were bright and aligned with one another's, when little mattered to them than winning another game of rock paper scissors or racing each other across the pier after school. He misses them, the kids they used to be, but all the same he doesn't want to trade what he has now. 

Rin may be several oceans away, but he's closer than he ever has been within Sousuke's heart. He won't trade that for anything else. 

After stopping by the convenience store for two bars of Cola flavored ice cream–one for him and one for Rin–Sousuke walks the quiet streets back home with his phone in his free hand so Rin can be there with him. The other boy has since left the beach and boarded a bus for his college apartment–the one his scholarship is paying for because Rin's hard work and determination knows no bounds–and Sousuke almost feels guilty when he sees him starting to nod off. He wants to sit beside him. He wants to offer his shoulder for him to rest his head so the bumps in the road will be softer. 

… He wants to be the one to carry him home. 

"Rin," he starts as the other boy opens up the door to his apartment and doesn't even bother to flick on the lights. Hm. Poor Rin. So much work and effort... He wonders if this is the first time in months since he's been able to catch a break. 

"Yeah?" Rin speaks around a yawn and though Sousuke can't see well in the dark he can tell by the sound of rustling sheets that Rin's in his bedroom. Rin's given him the virtual tour of his apartment more times than he can count after all. 

"… I love you."

He loves that he cares. He loves that he asks him about his shoulder and about his life. He loves the way he hasn't grown used to his shorter hair just yet and keeps trying to play with it as if it were still covering his neck... He loves the way Rin returns his words, even if it's muffled and quiet and he probably won't remember saying it when he wakes up tomorrow morning.

Their date ends, short and sweet, and just before Sousuke heads upstairs to his own bedroom, he puts away his second ice cream bar in the freezer next to the others he's been saving over the last couple of months. He knows Rin will be wanting them when he returns.

* * *

  
The first time they make love, it isn't how either of them thought it would be. After all, they're both young and inexperienced with little more than their own imaginations to refer to. And yet when it begins... it's like fire catching on an oil doused canvas, rapidly spreading and tearing the fibers apart without sign of stopping or slowing, not even in the face of fear. But before it burns, it's cold and stiff and the weather outside Sousuke's bedroom leaves his windows fogged and tinted white well into the late hours of the evening. 

Rin's back from Australia and as per usual he's taken a detour from the airport and past his house, because he knows if he goes straight there, he'll never leave for the rest of the month. So he has to act quickly and smartly and he plans all this weeks in advance, even going so far as to tell all his friends he might not make it in time for Christmas morning. It's all done in typical Rin fashion and when he shows up unannounced at Sousuke's front door with his bags and luggage still tugging along behind him, his best friend thinks he's seeing a ghost. And yet while Rin expects him to continue standing there and maybe even start blubbering like an idiot, to his great surprise he finds the ground disappearing from right under his feet, the sky twisting and turning and his cheeks tingling with cold as passing snowflakes kiss his skin– Sousuke's picked him up and quite literally swept him off his feet, spinning him once, twice, _three times_ before he finally touches back down to earth. One of his luggage ends up toppled over in the snow and his hat flies off into a nearby bush... but those are all unimportant details now. 

What matters most is that he feels warm, wrapped up tight in Sousuke's arms, and the two of them can't stop laughing even if they risk waking up the neighbors. It's weird... They've never been the types to care about physical affection, even long before this relationship began. They were always more than content with bumping knuckles and nudging elbows, hell, even punching each other in the chest just to see who could do it the hardest. But Rin would be lying if he said he wanted to trade all that for this and he allows himself to selfishly indulge in his partner just this once. Just like this. 

" _Rin_." Sousuke's voice is light and breathless but _elated_   and it tickles Rin's ear with a white puff of smoke. "You liar. You said you wouldn't make it before–" He's interrupted though when two glove covered hands find either side of his face and hold it close, close enough for Rin's chilled and surprisingly soft lips to touch his own. The moment doesn't last nearly long enough, however, and much to Sousuke's chagrin, Rin pulls away. It's just a few centimeters, but for Sousuke it might as well be another ocean apart. 

"I know what I said. But are you gonna complain about it now?" Rin laughs and his eyes lid just before he gently pulls them together enough for their foreheads to tap. Under the pale porch light, Sousuke can't imagine this being any more picturesque than it already is and for a beat he's struck with the urge to do something crazy. He wants to dance with Rin in the street, sweep him up off his feet a second time that night and climb up onto his roof to watch the snow fall over the city. It's all the romantic shit only Rin would ever think about, but, _god_ , he thinks it's starting to rub off on him a little too much. All those late night calls and messages over Skype– It's a far step up from innocent handwritten letters that always take too long to reach his mailbox and yet Rin still manages to get to him either way. 

In the end, Sousuke never takes Rin out into the street or hauls him up onto the roof where they're bound to get sick anyway. Instead, he does what any self respecting and caring boyfriend would do and helps him wheel his now damp and frozen luggages into the house. It's quiet and dark inside save for a little light upstairs and from the looks of things, Sousuke's here all by himself. Rin doesn't have the chance to ask about it nor does he have the time to undo his shoelaces before the door clicks shut and he's being enveloped once again within Sousuke's shadow. With Sousuke's strength, Rin knows it would be easy for him to overpower anyone he wants. With his height and his presence he can bring the world to its knees. 

… But Rin also knows that beneath his rough-and-tough exterior lies a gentle heart, worn and weary, still managing to stay awake and bright like the last dying embers in a fire. He's a boy who never opens up to anyone and who buries his emotions so far out of reach, so far not even he can touch them himself. … A boy who needed his time and attention that one sunny day in spring. The one with the grumpy face and the soft, downturned eyes. 

Within this body–the one he chiseled and perfected for the sake of his dream, _both_ of their dreams–lies a boy. His very first rival, his very first best friend... his very first special person. 

The ground disappears beneath Rin again, only this time when Sousuke wraps his arms around him he does so with measured ease, taking care to situate the other boy against his chest and keep his legs hooked around his waist. Sousuke's already kissing at his neck and making his way towards the stairs before Rin can even think to protest. He does eventually though, quickly snapping out of his dazed stupor with a newly de-gloved hand lightly gripping at the taller boy's hair. 

"Sousuke, wait. Your–" 

"It's fine," he says it straight away and right into Rin's collarbone, having expected Rin's words and prepared for them ever since he first revealed his injury in the first place. 

"But– Just give me a– _A_..." Rin's voice trails off into a breathless sigh when he tilts his head back and Sousuke takes the opportunity to secure his lips over his Adam's apple, right where he can feel every hitch and vibration in his voice, escalating higher and higher, gradually unwinding the farther up the stairs they go. Sousuke won't lie: the trip isn't easy. Rin's gained muscle mass over the past several months. But the sensation in his shoulder as a result isn't one of pain, but of relief and satisfaction, like a hot compress after he's held himself tense for so long. 

One more step and they've made it. Ten more steps and he's down the hall and to the left were his bedroom door rests ajar. Rin's still holding onto him, though his legs are quivering and shifting at his back, unsure if that's where they should really stay. Sousuke gives his cheek a reassuring nudge with the tip of his nose– _Didn't I tell you it was fine?_ –and after making his way to his bed he places a kiss in that same place, soft but warm, hoping to steal away the bitter cold that still stubbornly clings to his boyfriend's skin. He doesn't like that the snow comes closer to touching Rin than his own hands... 

It's with that in mind that he lowers the other boy onto his bed, even if it is tempting to be a little rough for old times' sake. This is the same bed they used to wrestle on, after all. It's the same room they played games in, chased each other in... where they built pillow forts and fell asleep under Sousuke's blue covers when they couldn't stay awake past eleven like they hoped. Those thoughts should be enough to dissuade him–won't doing this taint the childhood they made together?–but soon Rin's reaching up, brushing his hair away from his forehead, and with his free hand he's coaxing and guiding Sousuke to him so they'll be eye to eye. 

"… Did you miss me?" Rin whispers to which Sousuke lets out a soft, almost amused sigh against Rin's fingers. He's since lifted them to his lips, caressing them, feeling them, memorizing their shape and taste– It makes the pulse in Rin's wrist flutter. 

"I still do. Every day."  
  
_I want to swim with you_.

But it goes unsaid–though it's not like it has to be for Rin to understand–and for now this will be more than enough to sate that one persistent desire. Sousuke's sure of that. 

"You're sure you can handle being this sentimental all in one day?" 

Sousuke rolls his eyes and just for that he flicks the other boy between his brows to which Rin pushes his chest in return. Honestly. Right when they were just getting into the moment, Sousuke has to go and ruin it. Or, well, technically Rin did, but he's never been one to fess up to his own faults that easily, especially where Sousuke is concerned. So instead he holds his pout while Sousuke makes it up to him, rubbing at the spot he so rudely attacked while he places one kiss after the other along his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. Thankfully it seems to be enough to appease His Royal Highness; Rin sinks into the mattress moments later, sighing and once again running his fingers through the shorter tufts of hair that just barely fall over Sousuke's neck. 

… They've kissed before. They might have tried to fool around once or twice. But this time feels different. It feels like Sousuke's preparing for something, guiding Rin through and leading them both towards something neither of them have felt before. In that regard, it's nerve-wracking, but Rin doesn't stop Sousuke even when his kisses turn into sharp bites and sucks that pull and sting at his skin. It's more familiar to him at least, so he allows his body to react in kind, shuddering, peppering with tiny bumps while his legs spread to accommodate Sousuke's larger frame between them. 

It's enough invitation for Sousuke to move more, to start hiking the lower hem of Rin's jacket and shirt up over his stomach while he suckles on his pulse point until it turns red and raw. Ok. It's still familiar... What isn't though is how that same hand keeps wandering, further up and up still until his palm lies flat over one half of his chest, cupping the soft pectoral muscle while his thumb flicks at one pebbled nipple. Surprised, Rin arches and his pupils dilate, the hand in Sousuke's hair gripping and loosening, not quite sure what to do with itself. 

"O-oi–" 

Sousuke pulls away from his neck with a wet pop only for him to lean up and place a gentle kiss at the corner of Rin's mouth instead. "Should I stop?"

It sounds like a genuine concern and like he'll listen to Rin if he says yes... but ever-stubborn Rin refuses to leave anything he starts unfinished, so he shakes his head while his teeth sink into the plush of his lip. He doesn't want to say anything out of fear he'll end up running his mouth and consequently ruining the entire evening. He isn't here for just any old reason, after all. He's here for Sousuke... He needs to make the most of every second they have. 

The taller boy kisses him again, but this time his lips stay as his hands work. Rin doesn't know exactly when their tongues meet, just that they do and that he can feel Sousuke touching and covering every last inch of him, inside and out. He's swiping the inside of his cheeks, tracing the sharp points of his teeth, and his hands– One finds his own to intertwine with it, hold it, while the other picks up where it left off before, applying light pressure against his chest, maybe a little too close to where his heart frantically beats. By now Rin's all too aware of his surroundings as well as every last point of contact between his and Sousuke's bodies. He sees they've left the bedroom door open and the curtains wide, notices he hasn't taken off his socks or taken a shower in the past several hours... 

 _There_. 

" _Ah_ –" His voice cuts off, swallowed up by Sousuke's tongue while his boyfriend continues the tortuous assault on his chest, this time switching to the other nipple to rub and tweak, even going so far as to tug to draw a quiet yelp from Rin's throat. The younger swimmer has his toes curled, Sousuke notices, and when he breaks away to study Rin's face, he sees red flushing all along his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He's feeling it, all of it, _everything_ Sousuke can give him. But it isn't enough, not yet. So he advances like a wolf encroaching on its prey, squeezing Rin's hand as the other suddenly descends to knead and press the front of his jeans. Sousuke barely even notices he's staring with his lips parted now in a daze, too caught up in admiring the way his boyfriend writhes and has to shoot a hand up to grab at the pillow beneath him for extra support. 

"That's it..." Sousuke's voice is deep and husky, but just for Rin it's also gentle. Like waves on the sea just before a storm, carrying Rin farther and farther away from shore– Red eyes squeeze shut once Sousuke's managed to undo the fly to his pants and without warning or hesitation leaps right in with all the impatience and need these past several months have wrought. He's wanted Rin like this for much longer than he can remember. He's wanted nothing more than to memorize and admire him down to the very last detail, because a long time ago he used to be a fool who wanted nothing to do with the boy beneath him at all... and a long time ago he was willing to watch him run towards a future in another school and overseas, _leaving_ Sousuke behind. 

Sousuke's own eyes flutter shut and he drops his head to Rin's own as he moans hot and heavy against his jaw. He's unwinding right in the palm of his hands. After all this time, he can finally know what it feels like to have Rin, _all_ of Rin. 

"S-Sousuke..." 

"I'm here, Rin." 

" _Sousuke_ –!" 

Sousuke's hand moves dangerously slow around Rin's cock to bring it to near full arousal and with just a few more generous tugs he manages to reach in and free his balls from his boxers, leaving them draped over the open fly in his jeans where his fingers can more easily touch. It's the most he's ever touched his boyfriend, and yet Sousuke moves as if he's done this a thousand times before. Truthfully, he only manages because he might or might not have imagined a night just like this more times than he can count. Anyway, he won't be leaving Rin a chance to ask questions now, let alone catch a breath if he can help it. Rin will be here for an entire month... He plans on making the most of every last second. 

"You haven't been touching yourself, have you?" Sousuke asks, though it's less a question and more a statement since he can feel all that pent up tension anyway. Rin meanwhile bites his lip as he buries his face in the crook of Sousuke's neck, hoping to stifle his moans and hide any and all expressions as best he can. 

"I-is– Is it that important?" The larger swimmer scoffs and Rin yelps when he starts to rub hot precum in circles around the head of his dick. When his knees bended and his legs hiked up, he has no idea. Time's going by in such a blur. 

"Rin," Sousuke starts, his tone almost teasing, lecturing, "of course it's important." One nip at his ear, another just under his jaw... There are still so many places he's yet to cover. "There's a lot more out there than swimming." 

Now it's Rin's turn to scoff, though it's shaky and weak. Still, it's enough to have Sousuke's knees wobbling. _He sounds like heaven_. "Like you're one to talk." After all, Sousuke's the one who went and got himself hurt, the one who didn't know when to quit or rest. Stupid Sousuke. Stupid, reckless, _ridiculous_ Sousuke... Rin thinks all this as he rolls his head to the side for his lips to connect with the collar of his best friend's shirt, near enough to the junction where his shoulder meets his torso. Rin isn't even touching bare skin, but Sousuke's body reacts almost as if he does, shivering but hot beneath his dark teal shirt. Sensing his own tension, Rin lets his own hands take their turn. He's experimental yet bold, fingers first finding purchase on Sousuke's waist then pushing upward, taking with him every inch of dark fabric towards Sousuke's chest. Yeah, they've seen each other shirtless before, even naked if they really want to think about it, but none of those times can hold a candle to this. The sight of rippling abdominal muscles under his palms, chiseled slopes and valleys... a single white scar, raised and jarring along his ridiculous boy's right shoulder– 

With Sousuke's shirt tossed to the side, the taller boy wraps his arms around Rin's middle to hoist him up and into his lap, long legs still caught in his jeans dangling over his hips, arms coming up to hook around his neck like a warm scarf. … From there it feels as if their barriers melt away and there's virtually nothing left to hold them back. 

They give chase. They _race_. Rin's peeling out of his jacket and shirt, every chance they get they come in for one kiss after another... Sousuke's large hands tug and pull until there's nothing left between his fingers and Rin's naked body and he's able to spread and grope his asscheeks apart– 

" _Fuck_ ," the redhead hisses, head tossed back and hips rolling forward into that touch for Sousuke to do it again. And he does, _god_ , he does, as many times as Rin wants, because Sousuke's done watching his dreams crumble and fade away before he can catch them. He's done submitting to the pain in his shoulder and watching the world advance while he stands still on the sidelines. … He's through with letting Rin escape him time and time again. His dream is here, his dream is _Rin_ , and he won't see that disappear. 

Sousuke's motions are greedy from that point forward. And, as it turns out, Rin no longer minds. If anything, he even begins to reciprocate, hastily undoing the tie to Sousuke's sweatpants while he bites and tugs at his lips like a hungry shark. "Where–" Dammit, of all the days to tie his knots too _tightly_... "–Where do you want me, _Rin_?" Sousuke grunts, hands once more seeking purchase on his boyfriend's ass once Rin successfully tugs his waistband down past the top of his underwear. The tip of his erection already peeks out from the top of the elastic thanks to all their shifting and with a bit of fumbling about, Rin feels the beginnings of a soft trail of hair not too far ahead. It makes sense why he hasn't shaved down there really. No swimming means no need. Not that he's complaining.

... that much. 

He won't lie. It still hurts every now and then when he remembers just how much their lives differ now. Rin stands on the international stage, travels from one country to the next to participate in meets and competitions throughout the year, and his life hasn't slowed down ever since he graduated high school. But Sousuke– Even if his shoulder's been worked on and he still goes to therapy once a week, he hasn't touched the water for over a year. He hasn't been at Rin's side where he belongs, leaping off the starting block and racing towards the future he so rightly deserves with this body that can do so much more than just hold and touch him on cold winter nights. Sousuke deserves much more than this and it pains him, kills him, knowing there isn't a thing he can do to give him the world.

Those thoughts are enough to keep him from responding and when Sousuke notices it's as if he can read his mind. He moves slower, gentler, and with his boyfriend finally out of his clothes he tips his backwards onto the bed again until his head rests on his pillow and his maroon hair fans out around him like a dusky halo. Rin... He really needs to relax. All this thinking and over thinking– Sousuke laughs quietly as he leans in and kisses the other boy's forehead. He doesn't want Rin to worry about him, never has and never will, but the prospect all the same is charming and sends warmth fanning out across his chest and shoulders, pouring down the expanse of his bare back and spine like a waterfall. All right. He won't ask him again. He won't force him to answer. He'll just have to read his mind. Or at least try to. (They never were as acute as Makoto and Haru, after all).

… Being inside his best friend, as it turns out, can't compare to any of the fantasies Sousuke played out in his head in the past, because the experience is so mind numbing and exhausting and nothing at all how he thought it would be. It's better. It's so much better he comes after just a few thrusts, only one second after Rin who's wailing and gasping like some wild animal in heat beneath him. His best friend's legs are long, perfect for wrapping around his waist or even draping over his shoulders, and because he's always so keen on performance, the newly shaven skin is the perfect blank canvas for Sousuke's lips to wander and latch onto, pepper with red and purple bruises only the two of them will ever see. 

" _Fuck... Sousuke, fuck_ –!" 

It comes out of him over and over again, louder and louder each time, until it leaves both their ears ringing and Rin's throat raw. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is how good it feels and how his hips fall completely numb, how his lower back aches from how far back Sousuke tips his body just so he can get the right angle, and how _deeply_ he's penetrated, the tip of the taller boy's cock able to reach his most sensitive of spots even without the intensity of a good thrust. Sousuke isn't small by any means, that being said. He's thick and long and sometimes Rin feels like he's going to be split in half. But... it's so good. The weight of it, the girth and heat from base to tip that rekindles each time he plows right back in with a sharp _slap_ to his ass– This isn't like any of Rin's fantasies either. If anything, it will only start new ones, ones that can hopefully tide him over for the next long break they have to suffer through.

He loses track of how many times Sousuke makes him come that night. He forgets where his release ends up staining his own skin or Sousuke's bed sheets, forgets which position he loves more... Without any proper release for the months prior to his trip, it makes sense... but, then again, this is Sousuke and this is them and anything and everything they do is always so intense. Maybe no amount of time or distance between them will matter. Just so long as they always come back to each other in the end, he'll always feel this good.

He'll always forget his pain.

* * *

The first time he sees Sousuke cry happens on the most beautiful day of his life. Rin's always been particular about sunsets, even if he's the biggest morning person Sousuke's ever known. He likes the way the earth isn't too warm or too cold, but more than anything he's in love–infatuated, even–with the colors of the sky. Sometimes he wishes Rin would look at him the way he looks at a silly sunset. 

That being said, there's no one in the world who can look at Rin the way Sousuke looks at Rin. With soft teal eyes as deep as the sea and with enough longing and admiration to make any couple jealous... From the moment they arrive at the beach, there isn't anything in the universe that can steal Sousuke's attention away, not even Rin's precious sunset. He is thankful for it though and the way its retrograde orange rays perfectly illuminate and contour the other boy's face. But Rin doesn't have to try to be beautiful, Sousuke believes. He only needs to smile and laugh, to simply _exist_ to be as stunning as he is. 

"Wow," the redhead says in quiet awe as he tucks his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants. He's taken his shoes off and tied his hair back and in just a black tank top and blue sweater he looks perfectly at home here on this empty Iwatobi beach. Sousuke meanwhile has dressed casually... yet suspiciously nicer just for an evening by the shore. With a plaid button up underneath a grey knit sweater and a nice new watch Rin bought for him just because, he looks better suited for a day on the town than out here in the salty evening air. Still, Rin doesn't question it, and stands with his feet in the wet sand so he can quietly enjoy the last bit of orange sun before it hides away below the horizon. Taking a deep breath, he looks over his shoulder to where Sousuke stands just a step or two away. 

"I'm glad it finally decided to clear up just once before I leave." 

Sousuke chuckles while his fingers absently fiddle around in his pocket. "You always get a lot of sun down in Australia though. Aren't you tired of it yet?" 

"Never. Besides, it's different here. It's better." 

"Yeah? Why's that?" 

That's when Rin smiles wide enough to show off his sharp teeth. He looks years younger again, just like the little brat who used to tug on Sousuke's shirt back in elementary school. "Because up here I can share it with the people I care about the most." 

It's only something Rin would say and Sousuke can't help but smile wide himself when he hears it. "Romantic." 

"Shut up," he retorts with a kick of sand his way. "It's true!" 

"Right, right. I know." 

Rin turns away again at that, just in time to watch a pair of gulls land gracefully together on the water, and it's such a simple yet captivating sight that it manages to hold his attention for a good minute. Out there in the sea and the air– The world probably seems so vast, so peaceful and free. And to be able to share it with someone else like that... it's touching, to say the least. There's a tiny knot in his chest which forms at the thought, but when he suddenly hears his name from over his shoulder, it starts to fade and he shakes his head to rid of it completely. 

"Rin..." 

"Yeah?" 

When Rin looks over, his world narrows and blurs until nothing remains in his field of vision but Sousuke alone. He's still behind him, but lower to the ground, touching the sand... resting on one knee. What's happening doesn't fully register though, at least not until Sousuke's looking up and he realizes the only thing in his best friend's eyes is himself. Not the sun, not the sea, not the pair of seagulls spreading their wings and catching an ocean breeze to take flight into the darkening sky. Just Rin. … Just as it's always been. 

"… Sousuke?" 

"Rin." … Sousuke's always been a boy of very few words. He isn't quite like Haru who sometimes has others speak on his behalf, but he is reserved and only speaks out when he wants. Which is why he's prepared himself for this moment for longer than any competition or challenge he's had in the past. It's why he takes a deep breath and despite his racing nerves manages to reach out and take one of Rin's hands into his own. He wants this to be perfect, not because he demands it, but because it's what Rin deserves. "… Rin, I–" _Your words, Sousuke. Find your words._  

One second to clear his throat and he's back on track with the pad of his thumb caressing the back of the other swimmer's palm. For Rin. He wants to do this just right _for Rin_. "… I know you're leaving tomorrow. I know you're going to keep taking the world by storm and living out your dream to its fullest potential." It's so strange to have Rin as silent as he is–he's usually so animated, the exact opposite of himself–and with a thick swallow Sousuke tries to quell his nerves again by bringing the back of Rin's knuckles to his lips even just for a brief beat. This skin he's seen and touched a million times, these hands he's held and cherished more than his own body– _Rin_. 

"But... before you go." His free hand shifts then and reaches into the pocket of his sweater for a small black box. Freeing it draws a choked gasp from the boy above him and it's all so surreal that it makes Sousuke's lips curl up into a disbelieving smile. This is happening. All of this, everything he's planned... it's like some kind of dream. "I was hoping you would do me the honor of fulfilling one last dream of my own." 

Sousuke doesn't even have to open the box all the way for Rin to find his voice. He doesn't have to ask, he doesn't even need to look Rin in the eye. Because in a flash of red and a splatter of tears across his cheeks, Sousuke has Rin on his knees in front of him, arms wrapped around his neck, face buried deep in his scarred shoulder where the dull pain has long since subsided. 

"Yes," Rin sobs, defiant, overwhelmed, _happy_. "Dammit, I will...!" 

While in the back of his mind Sousuke knew there was a slim chance of Rin turning him down, he's still relieved nonetheless and can't stop his heart from hammering away against his ribs like a caged and frantic bird. Rin's always on the move. He's always so busy, always revolves his life and everything he has around the sport and dream he loves so much, and the very last thing Sousuke wants is to take that love away. He doesn't believe in tying Rin down. He doesn't believe in chaining him and keeping him all to himself. If anything, he wants Rin to shine and show off to the world just how amazing he truly is. … But he still wants to love him. Even if he says no, even if he one day turns his back and chooses to forget everything they ever had, Sousuke wants to love this boy until his very last breath.

But Rin doesn't say no. Rin doesn't turn his back. Rin embraces him and loves him even through all his lies and failure. Rin loves him... and that's all he can ever want.

So with his heart swelling and fingers buried in warm red locks, Sousuke shuts his eyes, laughs, and for the first time allows his emotions to overtake his body top to bottom. He cries, even just a little, wetting Rin's shoulder and hands when he pulls back to tenderly wipe at his cheeks. After all this time, all these years, he finally feels like flying.

* * *

As a couple, surprisingly their fights were sparse, and what fights they _did_ have were petty and short lived at best, but the first time they fight as a _true_ couple–that is to say, when they're both wearing a ring on each others' fingers–there isn't anything petty or short lived about it. 

Rin's already tense enough that day as it is, sitting in the Tokyo apartment he shares with his fiance with his shoulders squared and demeanor otherwise unapproachable, because his times haven't been improving quickly enough and he still hasn't heard back from the recruiter since they spoke two weeks ago regarding his chance to join the national team. So Sousuke's been leaving him alone for the most part, only speaking when he has to, only looking at him when he feels it's safe... though clearly for all his caution, he isn't going to gain much. 

Rin snaps when Sousuke's patience runs too thin and he can't help but tell the other to cut the shit and calm down. The redhead doesn't need more than a few sentences and choice words exchanged between them before he's already yanking the front door open and bolting out into the pouring rain. It's the start of summer and thus the start of the rainy season, so Sousuke's more than a little aggravated. Normally he'll let Rin have his tantrum and he'll give him all the space he wants, but it's dangerous and Rin's stupid and for as much as he hates the situation and the mood Rin's in, he can't risk the other swimmer getting in an accident. 

" _Rin!_ " he calls out after pulling his coat and shoes on and hastily rushing outside. There's a puddle right outside the door though and the splash from his feet ends up soaking into his pants, so, yeah, there's _that_ to grumble and gripe at too before he looks out over the railing and sees Rin's blurry outline running down the sidewalk. With Tokyo being as large a city as it is, there's always a crowd no matter what hour of the day, and even if Rin's been here with him for a few months, he hasn't committed the streets and the train lines to memory. Even Sousuke and his awful sense of direction know more than that idiot. 

So he skips steps on his way down the apartment complex, knowing he can't be more than a few paces behind Rin if he wants to make sure he won't disappear. Rin's an athlete before anything else and even if Sousuke's the same, he easily trumps him when it comes to how fast he can run. Still, miraculously and after only tripping over his feet twice, Sousuke winds his way through the clusters of umbrellas and startled citygoers before reaching out and snatching one very cold, very damp wrist in his hand. That's a record, he thinks. Less than a block away... Last time this happened, Rin made it all the way to the nearest station where Sousuke had to jump the ticket gates. Honestly... the things he does just to make things right. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You'll get yourself killed out here!" the taller boy barks over the sound of traffic and heavy rain. His face is a bit obscured within his hood, but his hair is wet and his bangs cling to his forehead with a mixture of rain and sweat alike. Rin meanwhile twists his wrist in Sousuke's hold, yet thankfully it isn't quite strong enough to give. 

"Let me go! I don't wanna talk to you!" 

"Rin, this is ridiculous! I'm not about to do this again!" 

"Then piss off and let me go!" 

"You know I'm not going to do that, so just listen to me and come back home!" 

… Rin says nothing, only whips his head back so he can stare at the ground and watch the rain drip from his soaking wet hair onto the pavement. Really, where did he think he could go with some lounge clothes and a pair of slippers on his feet? Sousuke would laugh if he weren't so tired from all that running. So he tries again, this time giving Rin's wrist a gentle shake just to make sure he'll listen. At least now, as exasperated as he sounds, he's quieter, but just loud enough for Rin to hear. 

"… Please, Rin." Another beat, another moment for passerbys to rush by and stare– Another gentle offering, one he knows Rin can't refuse. "Aren't you cold?" He's getting better at reading his mind, he's noticed. Funny how them living together is all it takes. Anyway, Sousuke isn't wrong–he can see and feel Rin shivering–and by the time he finally feels that wrist fall limp in his hold, he feels confident enough to take a step forward and drop his free hand atop Rin's ducked head. He's won, but he won't risk saying so out loud. And nevertheless, he knows this is his fault, so he has no business trying to upset Rin any further. 

"… I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have been short with you, especially when you're going through a tough time right now." 

Red eyes peek up then through the thin veil of dark maroon hair falling over Rin's face and for just a moment Sousuke can't help but internally fawn over the sight. Rin's a young adult now with plans to join the national swim team... but there are so many instances when he looks at him fast asleep or even wide awake just like this... and sees him just as he was when he was twelve years old. Wide eyed and innocent, naive, the social butterfly with the most beautiful smile. Sousuke sighs and after a moment the hand atop Rin's head lowers so he can unzip his coat and quickly drape it over Rin's shorter frame. He looks like he's drowning in the thing which adds to the childish effect, and even if Sousuke's own clothes are starting to stick to his skin, he smiles in spite of himself, one hand reaching so he can gently tilt Rin's chin up.

There are small bags under his eyes. His skin is a little pale and his lips are chapped from how often he's been biting at them this week. He's never seen Rin this stressed in his life. … And it hurts. It hurts because Rin's hurting and it hurts even more knowing that Sousuke hasn't been around more to help. Having a new job in the city is no excuse. Physical therapy more than once a week is no excuse.

"You can talk to me, Rin," he eventually says as the pad of his thumb lightly brushes over a tender spot on the plush of Rin's lip. "Whatever you need to say... just–" 

"I want to swim with you." It comes out before Rin can stop himself, shaken and cracked all thanks to the chill of the rain affecting his throat. He might get sick tomorrow, but that's his own fault. And it's the least of his worries. "I just... want to swim with you." 

"Rin–" 

"You said I can say whatever I want to you, so I am!" The hood of the coat nearly falls away from his head when he says it, brows furrowed and with tears starting to dot the corners of his eyes. This isn't about the national team, Sousuke notes, nor is it about his times or records or scouting calls not going through... It's about him. "If I get that call tomorrow and they ask me to join the team– If I make it all the way to the top– Where will you be?" 

Sousuke can sense where the conversation is headed, so he gives the answer he always gives, his tone heavy but calm. Between the two of them, Rin isn't the one to focus on the past and he's never one to regret what's already been done. But sometimes these conversations arise anyway, only sometimes, and he hates the way they bother Rin as much as they do. "I'll be watching you every step of the way." 

As always, it isn't the answer Rin likes and he shakes his head so furiously it sends droplets spraying in every which direction. "That's just it! ... You should be with me. You should be back in the water showing the whole world what you're made of! If you just–" 

"Rin." It's all Sousuke needs to hear, all he knows Rin's capable of saying before he ends up dissolving into a fit of incoherent words, so with his hand still on his best friend's face he presses his thumb to his lips to silence him before they end up making a scene in the middle of a busy Tokyo sidewalk. "… You know I want to swim with you too. You know I'd give almost anything to do that again because I love it that much." Another hand comes up to join the first, tucking inside the hood and pushing back wet strands of hair so he can warm Rin's cheeks and brush away those stray tears just starting to fall from his lashes. He hates this. He hates how much this hurts him. 

"… But I love you more." A bittersweet laugh escapes his lips to which Rin shuts his eyes. Those words go straight to his heart and deep into his bones no matter how hard he tries to ignore them. It doesn't help when they just keep coming either, one hit after another, tugging each heartstring with every syllable and every breath. Stupid Sousuke... "Before I loved the water and swimming, I loved you. Before anything– I loved you first." 

"Stop," Rin almost whines it as his face scrunches up and he all but slams his face forward into the taller boy's chest. But Sousuke's a savage, the worst there ever was and ever will be, and as he envelopes Rin with his arms and shields him from the rest of the world, he continues muttering those ridiculous things from the depths of... wherever they're exactly coming from in this broad chest of his. If he focuses hard enough too, he swears he can even feel him smiling against his scalp. 

"You're my first love, Rin." 

"I said knock it off..." 

"Marry me tomorrow, Rin." 

"The wedding isn't until July...!"

"It won't be if you keep running off like this." 

"… Just shut up and walk me home." 

Sousuke does just as he's told.

* * *

"Hey!"  

The boy with dark brown hair and tilted teal eyes grumbles as sunlight invades his vision and he mourns the loss of his beloved book covering his face while he slept. All right, so he was only pretending to read it, but he needed an excuse to be lounging instead of participating in another round of chicken he knows he'll lose. 

"Uh, hello? I know you're not still sleeping." 

"Mngh, what do you want?" 

Rin, who so graciously gave him this rude awakening, clicks his tongue as he folds up the forgotten English workbook so he can place it back in the bag at his feet. "You promised." It's the only explanation he gives since he knows Sousuke will understand and without waiting for a response he's already turning on his heel and padding off towards the starting blocks nearest Sousuke's end of the pool. It's a hot day in July in the peaceful little town of Iwatobi but today they've reserved the entire indoor facility at their old high school just for the purposes of one last celebration before Rin and Sousuke have to fly out to America for some much needed vacation time. 

He doesn't want to use the term "honeymoon" for whatever reason. Sousuke believes he's just too embarrassed. 

Samezuka hasn't changed much, as it turns out, and when Sousuke sits up in his chair to rub his eyes he almost thinks he's woken up from a long dream and that he's back in high school again with Rin going about his daily captain duties around the pool. Looking down at his hand shows he's still got his wedding band on, though, so he lets out a relieved sigh before Rin has to call out to him a second time so he won't be too comfortable. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he grumbles as he stands up and cracks his neck. Rin's already on one of the starting blocks, cap and goggles secured, arms stretched and hands on his hips... Yeah. Two days of being married to the guy and he still hasn't changed at all. 

"Did you get your goggles?" 

"They're right here. Take it easy." 

"Oi, you know I've been waiting for this for years now. I've run out of patience!" 

Sousuke can only roll his eyes at that, but per His Majesty's orders he does tug his goggles on and step up onto the neighboring starting block without anymore dillydallying. Standing up here though– It's a sight he hasn't seen in too long. The water stretches far and wide before him like an endless sea and with the reflection of the summer sky dancing along the ripples, he feels as if he's already floating in nothing but _blue_. Of course, leave it to Haruka on the other end of the pool to ruin the scenery for him by leaping head first with his own perfect dive. Rin's naturally invited the Iwatobi boys to their little party along with as many Samezuka members he could still get a hold of, so while the pool isn't as empty as Sousuke would like it to be, at least the water is alive... and at least Rin is happy. 

"You ready?" Rin's voice knocks Sousuke out of his brief train of thought and he nods once, later turning to grin at him while he's at it. _You aren't crying_ , he thinks, and he swears Rin can hear him because he's pouting a second later. But just before he can crouch over the block and ready himself for a dive, Sousuke reaches out with his right arm with fingers curled inward and knuckles bared in a loose fist. Thankfully Rin catches onto it and with a smile of his own he reciprocates, tapping Sousuke's fist with his own and letting the contact linger for a few seconds longer than usual. 

"Ah! Sou-chan, Rin-chan! Let me count you off!" It's Nagisa's voice as he emerges from the water to plop down on the edge of the pool, feet dangling and kicking to make large waves across the surface. The boy's grown, Sousuke sees, but just like Rin and all the other Iwatobi boys, there isn't much different in his heart. Haru, like Rin, now swims for Japan but also for his love of the water. Makoto, now married to his wife he met in college, teaches and coaches at Iwatobi SC but remains almost inseparable from his childhood best friend. They're all mostly unchanged Iwatobi and Samezuka alike, and as Nagisa's countdown starts and Sousuke's fingers grip the edge of his block, he revels in the familiarity and nostalgia everything brings him. 

"Three...!" His eyes focus forward. His feet press down towards the earth. 

"Two...!" His heart steadies and his head clears. 

… Rin is beside him. Rin is his world, his heart, and his dream all in one. 

And the first time he truly feels complete happens the first time his body breaks through the surface of the water like an arrow and carries him into that vast and beautiful world where nothing exists but him and a boy, swimming in sync towards a bright and brilliant future only they can create together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll have time to make more content this year. Maybe it can be my new years' resolution? For everything else though, you can find me at http://wafflesex.tumblr.com~ Until next time!


End file.
